Dominant Submission
by xXRealizationDawnsXx
Summary: One in a million demon is Dominant personality with a submissive nature. Fighting this is nearly impossible and can have deadly results. Naruto is slowly being driven insane to take on submissive qualities in a job that requires dominant ones. YAOIsasunar


This story will contain yaoi

It will have hot sweaty man sex

The pairing is secret, but may be obvious :

Disclaimer: No legal rights to the fabulous anime Naruto

BUT this story is MINE

PEACE Fools

………………………………………………………………………………………….

With every man, come his own experience.

That is the reason no one can possibly know everything.

...

Sasuke gripped the sides of Naruto's stolen commodores coat, and harshly pushed him with bruising force into the wooden column. The blonde hissed. "Naruto, you fucking idiot. What the fuck is wrong with you? You forgot your position. Sai almost got taken out"

Tan hands pushed at Sasuke in weak attempt. God, out of all the times Sasuke picks a fight with him, it had to be that time of the year. Fucking time of the year where his demonic nature took on submissive qualities. It wouldn't be a problem if Naruto wasn't the one in a million demon who had submissive instinct versus dominant personality.

It was a battle versus body and mind everyday for that whole fucking month. It took a mental and physical toll on his body, pushing him to extremes.

"Fuck off Sasuke."

The ebony haired man growled. "You're a fucking detriment to this whole operation. What the hell is wrong with you?!"

His body was reacting to Sasuke's dominance. No matter how angry it was at the moment. Kohl-lined crystalline eyes narrowed at onyx. "I'll be okay by tomorrow, it was my fault, and I take full responsibility."

Ebony orbs scanned Naruto with a scowl twisting his pink lips.

A sigh escaped Naruto's rose colored ones. He felt so tired, he couldn't even push Sasuke off, and that was a blow to his deteriorating confidence.

"You can't even push me off. Can you?"

Blue eyes snapped to full attention. Oh god, he noticed….."What use are you? If you can't even push me off? How can I expect you to take out an opponent?"

Wow, that will really raise his morale.

"Just shut up Sasuke. I'm just a little tired. I'll be fine by tomorrow."

"We're not taking that chance Naruto. You're staying behind."

"W-WHAT?!" Eyes widened in complete disbelief. God, he couldn't take it any more. The dominance thing…. God….

"You can't tell me what the FUCK to do!! I am my own person!! I control my actions. YOU don't! " Going ballistic, tan hands fisted choppy blonde red-tipped hair. His eyes widening, he growled. "You can't do anything!! I am ME! You stupid FUCKER!!"

He definitely wasn't talking to Sasuke anymore

Ebony eyes stared in complete shock. "Naruto. Get fucking hold of yourself!"

The blonde sunk to leather clad knees. Hands now using the cold cement floor for support, his breath came in pants. He hadn't had a total loss of control ever. He had held off the submissive instinct to long, and now it was going to dangerously blow up in his face.

He needed hormone suppressant NOW. The shit barely worked, but at least it was something. Fumbling into a black pouch on the left hand side of his vest, slim fingers retrieved a syringe with a lid.

"What the hell is that Naruto?"

The syringe clinked as Naruto placed it on the stained floor. Pulling off leather gloves and fumbling with a tight black sleeve, the blonde finally rolled it up. The lithe body was shaking to the point of vibration. A tan hand grasped the syringe, but not before an ebony haired sex god gripped bronze wrists with force. Azure eyes widened. "LET FUCKING GO SASUKE!"

"Naruto, I never pegged you to be an addict."

Brow furrowed in complete rage. 'How..dare…he..!'

"Fuck off Sasuke, its not what you fucking think!"

Pale hands pulled the syringe away and emptied its contents.

Rose colored lips opened in shock.

He started hyperventilating. He couldn't handle it. He was going to lose it.

Rage was bubbling up inside him, fighting that ever fucking present submissive instinct.

Claws lashed out at the pale man.

"You stupid fucker!!"

Muscles tensed and he collapsed. Momentarily he had complete strength back, but now it had faded.

……………………………………………………………….

Hope you guys like the new story

Review .

Love, xXRealizationDawnsXx


End file.
